The DF/HCC Program in Biostatistics and Computational Biology fosters a broad range of research into statistical, computational and mathematical questions that arise in cancer investigations. Its members are engaged in trans-disciplinary and inter-programmatic projects across population, clinical and basic cancer research. Biostatistics has been a Program since the formation of DF/HCC and was rated as outstanding at the time ofthe last CCSG renewal. The name ofthe Program was changed to Biostatistics and Computational Biology in 2010, with the support ofthe EAB, in order to recognize the strong contribution of computational biologists. This Program is led by G. Parmigiani and R. Betensky and has 45 members from all member institutions. Members are affiliated with two departments at HSPH (Biostatistics and Epidemiology) and six departments at HMS (Biological Chemistry and Molecular Pharmacology, Population Medicine, Medicine, Health Care Policy, Pediatrics and Radiation Oncology). The Program has two Specific Aims: 1) to develop and disseminate new tools in statistical science and computational biology that respond to emerging areas of cancer research; and 2) to develop software for the implementation of these tools. The Biostatistics and Computational Biology Program continues to be highly successful in securing external funding. In 2009, peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $14.4 million in total costs, of which nearly $7 million was from NCI (49%) and $7.4 million was from other peer-reviewed sponsors. Attesting to the productivity and interactivity ofthe Program are the 1,666 publications authored by members during the project period, of which 4.2% were intra-programmatic, 44% were inter-programmatic and 33% were inter-institutional collaborations.